Clay Witch
by Darka Silvath
Summary: Claymore and Witchblade  Anime Verse  crossover - Ophelia and Masane in Witchblade form! One-shot The Plot Bunnies wouldn't leave me alone.


The Forrest was quite, not even the sounds of bird chirping could be heard. No leaves rustled. Pure Silence echoed eerily through the clearing. It was ended abruptly by the crackle of blue lighting and explosion of power followed forthwith.

'Clunk.'

Chainmail clanked as a nearby passer turned towards, not only the sound but the release of pure power. Her armour was pathetic and barely covered her body; long leather folds glossed in white covered her body while a giant sword hung over her back. The Name of the Weapon was Claymore, a name that had been applied to them since their main introduction to the public. A symbol on her chest accented by her long knife-like ears proclaimed her to be, Number 4 of the Organization, Ophelia.

The Organization created their Warriors, dubbed Claymore by the public to hunt and kill the Youma's that plagued the land. A Youma was a lower-demon of blood with an unquenching thirst for human flesh, its own blood was always blue with contact from the air, its ability to kill and take the form of its victim was unsurpassed even by the rumoured 'Voracious Eaters' supposedly the next level of Youma. Voracious Eaters were referred to as such when in public their real name was Awakened Being, this name was given to that of a Claymore who had gone over her limits, and used too much of her power.

"Awakened?" The question was posed to the air as Ophelia turn towards the source.

Nearby the air had finished coalescing with lightning and spat out a woman with long red hair, her practically naked body was covered only by a suit of metal directly attached to her flesh, large breasts showed themselves in perfect synchronicity as the held in position the skimpy armour left little to imagination, the metal claws covering each hand felt the ground beneath the being while puzzled golden/amber eyes blinked in puzzlement.

The form of Masane Amaha stared out at the new world around her in complete confusion.

'Clunk.'

Turning her head she was shocked to see what appeared to be a mythological elf. Her mindset still mostly trapped in the Witchblade's persona thought – cute – before continuing to the idea of warmth and pleasure that could be gained from the form.

Ophelia herself was shocked; she'd expected to find an awakened beast, a monster of ugliness and instead was greeted by this vision of beauty. What was before her was most certainly an awakened, but those eyes. It blinked at her with puzzled confusion and Ophelia could think only one think – adorable – No focus, she was a Claymore, and elite warrior for the organization she was…

Ophelia dashed forwards and caught the form of the awakened; it had tried to stand but had fallen almost immediately.

It made a mewling wind and snuggled into her breasts while stroking her long plated hair. For the first time since the death of her brother Ophelia hesitated, she could kill this newly awakened being but… She hadn't been hugged like this in… well… years. The creature she was holding didn't seem to be coherent enough to even plan an attack on a human town let alone search out its prey. Too late she realised that the Youma she had been tracking was behind her. Was this it? Trapped and tricked by an awakened whose hair was what?

Long strands of red hair had suddenly shot upwards and speared the Youma before tearing it and others hidden through their section of the forest to shreds. So much for unhostile and innocent, but not a threat to humans, and it wasn't as though she'd been ordered to kill this awakened. Suddenly a red light blared, and the power coming of the awakened in her arms quadrupled. Frozen in fear from a power greater than 'the-one-horned-bitch" as Ophelia liked to call it, covered her. The blinding red light coalesced and when she could see again she was no longer holding the awakened in her true form but that of a human one.

A woman with light brown hair and beautiful dull red eyes, though Ophelia couldn't find herself not preferring the golden amber of the awakened's form to the dull eyes of her human counterpart. It was then she realised an impossibility there was no Youki aura she could sense coming from her companion, she was literally in complete suppression of her Youki power.

The woman snuggled deeper in to her before murmuring "Masane". She repeated it briefly unknown to Ophelia the Witchblade part of Amaha was still in control the disaster on the tower and the death of her spawn had crippled her and at the same time made her want to live on. For the first time since its creation the Witchblade had cared about not only its host but the one it had begun to groom to be its next. For the first time she had felt a connection to something, a motherly instinct. The Witchblade had pushed all its remaining power into opening a portal to a new world, its hosts mind had been damaged possibly permanently but it now had enough of its own sentience to survive with out the constant need for battle, in fact since its hosts daughter had taken to hugging her it was quite keen on hugs. And right in front of it was a cute being that its host's memories referred to as 'elf'.

Ophelia stood and prepared herself this was her one chance to kill it. She released her sword and held it ready to strike until the faint "mew" reached her ears as the creature stared up hesitantly. In that instant a shard of warmth pierced Ophelia's cold heart, she couldn't. This creature was innocent; it had only just awakened by the look of things and with no humans, had nothing to eat.

Slowly she put her weapon away and smiled hesitantly, the awakened held out her arms, smiling gently Ophelia pulled her up and embraced her new friend. This was the start of an odd relationship which made Ophelia especially surprised when her new companion kissed her full on the lips before withdrawing, giggling, licking her briefly and then standing back expectantly. Gapping at what the Awakened had dared to do Ophelia finally shrugged to herself as she watched the easily distracted being chase after a butterfly shouting "pretty, pretty, pretty." Raising an eyebrow in amusement Ophelia slightly wondered what she'd got herself in for.

"Ophelia" The Warrior spoke loudly pointing at herself. Her new friend turned in puzzlement before a beautiful smile lit up her face and the awakened in turn pointed to herself, "Masane" she chirped.

Turning Ophelia made her way to the nearest town for her new assignment. Behind her, the Awakened stopped puzzled. Turning her head over her shoulder Ophelia queried her new companion, "Coming?" After a moment of shock the creatures face lit up with a bright innocent smile again and the being dashed towards her. As Ophelia turned her head back to the dirt trodden path her new friends voice echoed out "Coming Pheia."


End file.
